fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rapture (novel)
Rapture is the fifth young adult paranormal romance novel from the Fallen series written by Lauren Kate, and it's the sequel of Fallen in Love. Luce and her friends heve to stop Lucifer, who is trying to recreate Angel's fall; Luce also is going to remember everything about each her past life: she will understand who she really is and why she's in love with Daniel. It's followed by Unforgiven. Plot Luce, Daniel, and the other angels had nine days to stop Lucifer from bending time end erasing everything since the Fall. They fought many Scale, the elders, Miss Sophia with the help of the Outcasts. They are in allegiance with the Outcasts now. In order to locate the site of the Fall, they have to find the three relics first. Everything was up to Luce this time. She now has the ability to see through her past lives without the use of an Announcer. She discovered her true nature on just her own. She knew that the curse prevented her from knowing her true nature as an angel, caused her to die whenever she began to approach a memory of her past. That's why none of the others could tell her who she was. She was once an angel, even became Lucifer's Evening Light. Lucinda and Lucifer loved each other way long before and it is them that invented love itself. Her first love has been Lucifer, and Lucifer had been hers. Lucinda and Lucifer became the first beings to experiment with affection beyond God. He grew more possessive, more envious of Lucinda's adoration of the Throne. The reason why Lucifer wants to wipe the slate clean is because he wants to reset the universe to have Lucinda back—to choose him instead of Daniel. Lucinda loved Daniel more than Lucifer because Daniel wants her for who she is and he would never eclipse her with his desires. Her betrayal of Lucifer was what this Fall was all about. Lucinda loved Lucifer until it hurt her, until their love was consumed by his pride and rage. She stopped loving Lucifer because the thing that he called love made her disappear.Their adoration never diminished the Throne, but his love diminished her. In the end she was the angel who would tip the scales. The punishment that she bore in millennia, was for her, not Daniel's. During the fall, both Lucinda and Daniel still chose love as the highest of all. The Throne can't do anything about it because it is out of their hands. But it will come at a price—the giving up of their angelic natures. They will be born again, made anew as mortals. They will not remember anything, no angel would cross their path, they will live and they will die, just like every other mortal. Luce and Daniel accepted but with one condition—to return the Outcasts back into the fold of Heaven. It made me teary-eyed the way they said goodbye to all their angel friends, because they will not see them anytime anymore, and to each other—but it's til they meet again. Seventeen years later, Luce was studying at Emerald College. It was kind of funny when her parents drove her to Emerald and they passed by the Sword & Cross Reform school, her parents said, "That's a little ominous. Glad you're not going to school there, Luce!" In my mind I kept saying that Luce went there before! But of course she doesn't remember. There was a party after the orientation week on the other rooms at their dormitory. Luce was invited by her wacky roommate, Nora. Luce left the party to seek quiet air. When she was at the courtyard, he met this really handsome boy—short golden hair, soft-looking lips and gorgeous violet eyes. He introduced himself as Daniel. I'm so happy they finally met in their mortal lifetime! And this was the line that Luce herself said to Daniel at the Fallen book (First Fallen novel book) but now Daniel was the one who said this to Luce..."You just—you look so familiar. I could have sworn we've met somewhere before." It made me feel awed. It's always that line that begins everything. And at that moment, Luce's and Daniel's angel friends (whom they don't remember now) Arriane, Roland, Annabelle, Miles and Shelby were watching them from above. Media References Category:Books Category:Real world Category:Fallen Series